Gregory Stillwood
Gregory Stillwood is the son of Tobin, and Sarah Stillwood making him a member of and the current Patriarch and Lord of House Stillwood and the town of Stillwood. Gregory Stillwood would join his father during the War in France and eventually the Battle of Lyons where he would survive unlike most of the Lucernian army which died along with his father of whom he watched be killed by a giant Orc. Returning to Stillwood he was named the Lord of House Stillwood, and during his early time there he took in a Dragonoph Priest named Theo of Low Hrothgar of whom would become his best friend but also converted him to the Alduin Sect of Dragonoph. Following his conversion he went about following his new beliefs by marrying twice in short succesion to both Susana, and then Allyria of whom he had barely knew either. Gregory Stillwood would lead the forces of House Stillwood into the Invasion of Yerness and all of his fighting age children went with him as commanders in his forces and during the fighting they would fight alongside House Clegane during all the major fighting on the island. History Early History War in France Main Article : War in France The Orcs breaking out of Hispania caused a massive amount of chaos to spread throughout Europe. At first like many of the members of the Kingdom of Lucerne he looked at it with little importance as he was dealing with a lot of the leadership issues that were going alongside with him taking over from his father. He was pushed in different directions by his council of which some wanted him to stay completely out of the talk of assistance as they didn't want to waste energy protecting their rival in the Roman Empire. While this happened though it was Draco Highmore that would romanticize the protection of the land from the rampaging forces of the Orcs, and thus it was without anyone realizing it that Bill Lovie was becoming very interested in saving the land from the Orcs. A council was held in the French City of Lyon. As king of one of the mighty kingdoms of Europe he attended the council. Council of Lyons Main Article : Council of Lyons Bill Lovie traveled to the Bretonian city of Lyons where he met with the leadership of the European human Kingdoms where they would decide the direction they were all going to take. Bill was strongly on the side of the Bretonians and was fully on board with a completely all in mentality on the part of the humans of Europe. The meeting would go especially well, and would lead to a massive combined human and Dwarf force that would head towards the Lyons area, and take part in the Battle of Lyons. Battle of Lyons Main Article : Battle of Lyons The opening to the battle would begin with the Human armies moving into position around the besieged city. The commanders in charge had placed a strategy of encirclement with the largest army in the Romans facing what was the strongest section of the Orcs, and the second strongest in The Empire facing the east side. With this strategy the element of surprise was the most important aspect, and this was mainly due to the fact that the Orc besieging army had well over a million orcs in it. The human alliance was almost six hundred thousand but no where near big enough to compete without an ambush. There is much speculation as to what happened in the Roman lines, and the fact that very few survived, and those that did do not speak of it doesn't help things. It is believed by most that the Romans believed they could take the army without the Bretonian, Lucernian, and Alcase assistance and because of this they begin bombarding the Orc lines. This attack did heavy damage to the closest Orc forces, but it also alerted the whole sieging force that they were surrounded. With the Orcs now at full alert they ignored the city of Lyons and simply charged the nearest human they could find, which meant that the million plus orcs were now charging as one massive pack, and the entire ambush was a failure. Return to Lucerne Following the violence and hopelessness that he felt and saw during the War in France, Bill began to lose his grasp on his humanity. The ride back from the battle was perhaps the true nail in the coffin as he was riding with a broken hear-ted Roman soldier by the name of Pablius Reeter. It was on the escape from France when the true moment of Bill Lovie's life would come. This was the moment where the fork in the road for Bill appeared, and fate decided to involve Pablius Reeter. Pablius Reeter was a Roman soldier that survived the battle but watched as three of his children, and his father did not. In this kind of emotional state it wasn't shocking when he was beyond pessimistic. After two weeks of walking with Pablius Reeter Bill and the survivors of the Lucerne army arrived at the edges of the Lucerne Kingdom. When the group arrived in Lucerne, there was sadness, but also happiness that at least some had survived. Bill went to his family, and attempted to find peace again, but he was quite dramatically changed by the things he'd seen as well as the words spoken by Pablius. Each night as Kathy fell deeper into depression, Bill would sneak to the Lovie family library and searched their books for some sort of answer to how to escape his growing madness. Lord of Stillwood Returning to Stillwood he was named the Lord of House Stillwood, and during his early time there he took in a Dragonoph Priest named Theo of Low Hrothgar of whom would become his best friend but also converted him to the Alduin Sect of Dragonoph. Following his conversion he went about following his new beliefs by marrying twice in short succesion to both Susana, and then Allyria of whom he had barely knew either. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Stillwood Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Alduin Follower Category:Patriarch